Kadara Artemis Uchiha
by Serenityleader
Summary: Chapter 5 up! 'This is where I belong, don't try to bring me back' "My twin sister Kadara... I can't believe you aren't her!" That was Sasuke...
1. The Twins

Author's note: This is my second attempt at a fanfic here. I had a different one somewhere else. The first one failed miserably. The second one got no reviews. So, I'm trying again. I just put this chapter together now, so don't be surprised if it's bad. Yes, Kadara is an o.c., and Sasuke's twin in this story. And I got the name Artemis from Greek myths. Just as a note: Sasuke is the elder twin. And YES. I KNOW IT IS SHORT!

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke, or the Uchiha clan. AT ALL!

Story: Sasuke looked down at his bright-eyed twin sister. The girl was light on her feet, which was a surprise for the girl was slow normally.

The boy chuckled, for they were going to two separate schools, it didn't bother the two. "You would be such a good ninja!" Sasuke had said at first, begging their mom and dad to reconsider. But for some reason, now the twins had accepted it. _Only they knew..._

He took one last glance at his twin. Her charcoal hair waved past her shoulders, and her auburn eyes sparkled. She was wearing a black dress, like the normal Uchiha. _Why would one care? _

"See you after school Kadara!"

"Please, call me Artemis…" She begged.

"But Artemis is your middle name…" Sasuke said curiously._Although he didn't mean it.  
_

"It's my name none-the-less however isn't it?" Kadara asked. _She didn't notice he didn't mean it. _

The boy shook his head and slung his backpack over his shoulder, and started on his way. "Goodbye Kadara!" He mockingly said. _He wouldn't say her name. _

"The name's Artemis!" A silence hung in the air, but at the end, Sasuke only chuckled. _He never remembered why afterwards. _

"I feel some bad chakra in the air..."

"Let it drop Kadara... What does it matter?" Sasuke only chuckled. _'Why did I chuckle?' He would ask later. _

Sasuke reached the school, and came in, his black eyes sparkling with his laughter. The rest of the school seemed happy; at least until Itachi was mentioned."Itachi. The anbu captain... And Sasuke's older brother!" The teacher said, while only teaching, Sasuke had shrunk into his seat. While most kids had admired Sasuke because his brother was an anbu captain, he hadn't felt that way!

"Don't mention Itachi…" Sasuke said threw gritted teeth at his friends when recess came and they were tossing shuriken as if they were playground balls. "Don't even mention the lesson…" He said once again, for he knew Itachi was his better, and he wouldn't be able to stand it if his friends started annoying him about his older brother!

The rest of the day was happy, until both of the siblings were stopped by their teacher and told to stay. The teachers offered them training some more, to pass Itachi in school.

They both agreed happily, and continued training with their courses.

After their training, when the moon hung high in the sky, they met and told each other of their day. In the night time, they couldn't see each other, but they were buoyant with giddiness that Artemis's training would come in a year. And then she would join the academy, and they would be reunited. _How would they know?_

Suddenly, Sasuke stopped, and he saw something.

"Something wrong?" The younger asked, for as well she had stopped, and was positively scared.

"No, just go on…" The elder insisted, and he continued staring at the area. Artemis ran ahead, frozen by her thoughts. But she kept on running, chewing on her bottom lip all the way.

She entered the Uchiha manor to see nothing there, only darkness and a shadow.

"Where are mom and dad?" She demanded of the shadow, stepping forward. A kunai was in her hand. "Who are you?" Her eyesight wasn't great in the darkness, (unlike both her brothers') so she couldn't see the shadows. A whisper passed her ear, and her eyes widened as she ran. But, she tumbled down, and when she got up, the person had grabbed her wrist. Tears tumbled down her face. Suddenly a kunai struck Artemis's chest, but there was no blood. It had hurt her badly however. _She wasn't dead yet. _

The door started turning. With the last of her strength, to make no worries, she ran to her room and closed the door. Nothing for her brother to worry about... _He couldn't know. _

Sasuke continued on, and entered the Uchiha manor. All he saw was Itachi, and mom and dad, lying on the floor. "You killed them…"

The shadow merely nodded. "If you did that, where is Kadara?"

"I killed her..." A voice that wasn't Itachi's said.

"You're lying..."

END CHAPTER!

Author's note: I went back and fixed it! Try to guess who was the voice that wasn't Itachi. (If you guess in a review, say SPOILER first!)


	2. SOMEBODY GETS BLAMED!

**Author's note:** I'M BACK!Warning, this chapter is short! Hmm...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or the Uchihas.

* * *

"**She's dead now Sasuke...**" _The voice sounded different then Itachi's. _

"No! I don't believe you Itachi!" _It wasn't Itachi. _

"She is dead Sasuke! She wanted to stay in this pathetic village when I offered her to come with me..."_ He could hear his brother's voice, but how different it sounded.  
_

Sasuke fell to his knees, not willing to accept defeat. "You did this…" He said, rising to his feet, looking up at Itachi. _The shadow had run off. _

"It was not me Sasuke... But… It's alright…" The eldest grabbed the younger's wrist just before he could run off. Even though he squirmed and tried to run off, he was eventually forced to fall to his knees and accept defeat. _He couldn't leave. _

"I don't believe you…" He cried out, but he didn't see Itachi's face. He didn't see his beloved big brother's face anymore. _He saw the face of somebody else familer... _

"Come on Sasuke…" The younger was now being yanked to his feet, defeat his protests, all which roared out of his mouth like a rushing waterfall. _His sister couldn't be dead..._

But his brother didn't hear his pleas to let him go, and find Kadara. He gave in, as he ran up to his room. Before Itachi could take that from him as well. _It wasn't Itachi..._

He sank into the carpet, and cried into the softness of the carpet, a detail he didn't care for anymore. He pounded and screamed, but his full cries never reached Itachi's ears._ Hopefully for Sasuke...  
_

The door bust open, to which Sasuke roared what the traitor wanted. _How could he look at Itachi for letting it be? _

"I'm going on a mission tomorrow…"_ Hope for Sasuke...  
_

"_Tomorrow's Saturday! I'll run away! And prove Kadara safe! I don't have school tomorrow… I'll run. And run…"_ The younger thought of these, crying and cringing at the thought.

"Therefore… I'm locking the door to the house so you can't get out…" The boy sunk. His last chance at finding his twin… Torn from him! _Itachi wasn't human. _

"_No matter… My brother doesn't rule over me. I'm a ninja! I know this stuff!"_ He stayed up for about an hour, trying his Justu after Itachi left, to no avail. _He couldn't escape. _

Finally, he sank back to the carpet and fell asleep, sunken with the thought of never seeing his twin again. _Would he?_

"_I was happy because she was going to come to my school next year. Now, there's not a chance in the world that's going to happen…"_ Then Sasuke cried, while sleeping. For his dreams and thoughts were realistic, but most of all very true._Why that day?  
_

But then a thought struck him, and he awoke with a start. "If it wasn't Artemis who killed the family… Then there's a chance Artemis is still alive!" His heart lightened, as if there was a chance. _There wasn't for him. _

He lay back, in a small bit of panic, but unable to sleep. His hands were behind his head, as he thought. "_What if Itachi wasn't lying?" _

* * *

_Note: Once again I fixed it. PLEASE REVIEW! _


	3. Another girl

_Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto Or Sasuke. Or anybody else in this series! _

_Note: I decided to put my story near the top of the list, I'd update. And it's sort of different if you noticed... REVIEW! Also, this chapter has been redone. It strays from the orignal plan... Also, the character at the end is an oc from yet another rp that I'm doing. _

Sasuke kept on wandering by himself. Instead of going to the Snake Sannin, he had gotten permission from Tsunade to leave. His brother, Itachi, after all, was an S-ranked criminal. He had not kept up with the time, so he did not know how long it had been since the Disaster. But he did realize that he was an adult. Suddenly, the boy had run into somebody, to which he shot at them with a voice of poison, "Watch where you're going!"

The person, now identified as a girl, stood up, rubbing her nose, and she was silent for about two minutes. While she was doing this, he tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for an apology.

"I'm sorry," The girl said at last, although the two's eyes didn't meet at all. She began to walk off.

"LOOK ME IN THE EYE!" He demanded, as he spun her around and grabbed her wrist.

"No!" The girl cried, and rushed off, light on her feet.

He felt he didn't really care about an apology anymore; he just… for some reason wanted the girl to stay around.

He started throwing shuriken at her, to which she dodged every single one.

"Did you take ballet or something?" He commented loudly, but he was surprised as to the girl's sudden light-footedness.

She stopped, out of breath and suddenly a shuriken had hit her. "You got me…" She said. "I'm sorry," she said again, her orange eyes meeting his black.

"I'll accept it… If you race me!" He teased, feeling playful.

"Ready…" She started.

"Set," He continued.

"Go!" They both cried and shot off.

Soon they were neck and neck, when the girl pulled ahead of him, out of breath. "Maybe if he had a length…" She huffed.

"If we did that I would have beaten you!" He said hyperly. "Did you know Uchihas have incredible stamina?"

"_Perfect…"_

"Well, I'm looking for someplace…" She said, quickly changing the subject.

"Where?" He asked

"I'm looking for the Uchiha mansion,"

"I know where that is! Come with me! I'll take you there…"

Within seconds, the pair had been rushing off on their fast feet.

In a few hours, they stopped for a snack. "We've been at this for hours, and we don't even know each other's name!" She said.

"I'm Sasuke…" He said, reaching out his hand to shake hers.

"What?"

"Shake my hand! Say your name and shake my hand!"

"Re…" She started. "Mizu. Mizu," She lied. _"If anybody calls me by who I really am... Them I'm in big trouble! He'll ask me why they called me that... Just like with the other guy..."_

"That's a strange name for a girl. But it doesn't suit you. I'll call you… Artemis. Because, there's a sense of darkness emitting from you,"

"Artemis… Goddess of the moon, the hunt and night. How did you think of the name?"

"Well, my great-grandmother was interested in Greek myths and named my grandma Artemis. Then I had a sister whose name was Kadara, but she preferred to be called Artemis, which was her middle name…"

The girl looked up. "Beautiful name really…"

"_I can see the gates up ahead," _She thought as she continued eating.

Sasuke looked at his new friend. He was a head taller then she was, (_They could still be close in age..._) and had wavy black hair. (_"Could this girl be my twin sister?" _Sasuke thought.

She looked at him with dark brown eyes, the color of a tree trunk. She stood up, and dusted off her clothes, a dark pink dress with short sleeves. He said nothing, even how familiar she looked.

They arrived at the gates of Konaha. "I'm from here, and I had Tsunade's permission to leave. But now, I'm back and I brought a guest. I can stay for now. Right?" They nodded, and quickly left them alone.

Artemis walked in first then Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed her by the wrist. "You're Kadara aren't you?"

Artemis took a deep breath. But before she could answer...

Fanfic writer's notes: Cliffhanger! Please send a message or something!


	4. Retaw and Senshi, I'm Not Your Twin!

**I'm Not Who You Think I Am!**

_Fanfic writer's note: Yes you will find out who the girl is. You will also find out what stopped her. Cookies to anybody who guess what she meant by 'like last time' and why she calls herself Mizu. (**IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MIZUKI!) AND YES IT IS SHORT!**_

_**Disclaimer: Serenityleader does NOT own any aspect of Naruto.**  
_

"Retaw!" A dog barked and a boy ran up to the girl. He looked like a young version of Kiba with black hair, (minus the red fangs and Akamaru on his head). A yellow dog with brown eyes was by one of his sides, and a black dog with green eyes on the other side.

"Mizu! My name is Mizu!" She yelled suddenly. "Don't call me that!" Sasuke was quite confused.

"Alright, who are you?" Sasuke asked the girl, whoever she was.

"She's Retaw Uchiha, my older sister!" The younger boy yelled. "She ran away from the village!"

"I thought you were Kadara!" Sasuke said to Retaw.

"Were you using the Sharigan around him Retaw? You know people told you not to use that because they'd think you were mom!"

"Senshi, I didn't use the Sharigan! Like mom does, I only use my Sharigan when it is needed!" Retaw yelled.

These 2 were Uchihas… Senshi looked like Kiba and had 2 dogs, so Senshi must have been Kiba's son… And Retaw was his older sister…

"I thought you were Kadara!" Sasuke yelled again. All at once the whole idea struck him (most of all the word 'does').

Suddenly a woman came out of a building. Her face went pale when she saw Senshi and Retaw. "Senshi, come back over here!" Senshi ran over.

Sasuke went over to the female. "What relation do you have to Senshi and Retaw?" He asked. "I don't mean to sound rude…"

"I'm not Kadara… Kadara's our…" The same word escaped the mouths of both the woman and Retaw and Sasuke was quite shocked to hear them both being said.

**_"Mom,"_**


	5. This is Where I Belong, My Secret!

**Retaw's Secret, I Can't Return!**

_Fanfic Writer's note: I'm sorry for updating so fast, but I was so eager to get this chapter out! So, I left off with a cliffhanger... SPOILERS WILL FOLLOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! And more cookies to people who guess what her secret is!_

**Disclaimer: Serenityleader does not claim to own anything within the Narutoverse.**

"_Are you sure you should have sent her on such a mission?" _

"_Of course. She's a new runaway, and new runaways are the people they try to bring back the most…"_

"_They try to bring us back as well…" _

"_But not as often as when they try to bring new runaways back…" Somebody pointed out._

The person sighed. "Alright…" 

"Where's Retaw?" Senshi suddenly asked, jumping to his feet. "She said she was going on a walk this morning, and she hasn't come back… Oh no…" It hit him. Sasuke got to his feet.

"She's a runaway… More then likely she's well… Running away…" Sasuke pointed out to Senshi.

"I should have known!"

* * *

Retaw was running threw the forest. "_Can I make it back?" _She thought. "_Will they catch me?"_

She stopped in front of a cave. "_I'm here…" _

"Mizu, you're back. Did you obtain it yet?" A man asked her as she entered the cave.

"No sir. We were inside Konoha, there was too many people…" The man sighed.

"Next time you see your brother… I expect you'll return with it… He's the one who's trying to bring you back from your rightful place…"

"Yes sir…" The man walked off.

"Things have been a lot quieter since Itachi left… Itachi was a chatterbox…" Another excited voice mumbled.

"You're the childish one…" Retaw commented.

"You're just like your mom… Your mom was always calling me childish…" He growled at her.

"I can see she had good reason…" Retaw snapped back. "Because you are very childish…"

"That's enough you two… You'd think Kadara was still here…" It was the same man as before.

"Sorry sir…"

Another voice spoke to Retaw, "You 2 aren't even partners… and Deidara's of a higher rank in here then you!"

"_Yes… Ever since the forest of death when I spoke those words, I've had to follow the evil path and I can't return… That's why I joined Akatsuki in the first place…" _

* * *

_Notes from me:_ Who would have guessed Retaw was in the Akatsuki? (She's a new member). In the rp where this comes from, Itachi did leave the Akatsuki (it's next generation.) Also Retaw and Senshi were in the same group as Itachi's son, but that was the other person's character. Until I get permission from them to put that character in here, Senshi and Retaw will remain a 2 man team. Also in the rp, Sasuke was the 1 who gave Retaw and the other person the Sharigan. (He was attacking Itachi with a chidori blast but Retaw and the other teammate were trying to save Itachi, cause Itachi had become the good guy, and they got hit instead) and then Senshi saw that both of his teammates got Sharigan so he went to get training... I should stop talking now so I don't spoil what happens in the story... X.X And now to play the guessing game! What do you think the man told Retaw to get, and who do you think it was?_  
_


End file.
